inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Nishiki Ryouma
Nishiki Ryouma (錦龍馬) is a major supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven GO anime and game and later on in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. He is a midfielder for Raimon. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"The super player returning from Italy. He has a kind, chivalrous spirit."'' Appearance He has black hair that is long and tied with a blue elastic in a pony tail. He has dark brown eyes. He is taller compared to most of the Raimon members. He has dark skin and large eyebrows. Personality Nishiki Ryouma is a carefree and aloof strong midfielder of Raimon. Nishiki is shown to be first excited and glad when he finally returned to Japan after participating in the Italian Pro League. Shindou, Kirino and Sangoku told the other members about Nishiki and it seems that Nishiki made a very good friendship ties with the three. It also seems that Nishiki left an impression on Midori, in which ended up with Hamano teasing Midori about Nishiki but Midori ended up hurting Hamano. And, when Nishiki was actually encouraging the team when Endou left the team, Midori tried stomping Nishiki’s foot but failed. An example of Nishiki’s carefree attitude was when he forgot to mention that he actually changed positions overseas, and that instead of being a forward, he actually already became a midfielder. Though, even with Nishiki’s carefree and aloof personality, he seems to have a moment of brief discouragement when he went to participate in the Italian Pro League because he felt that he was rather weak. Though, Someoka came by and encouraged Nishiki, and the two ended up having a ‘mentor’ and ‘student’ relationship, in which Nishiki is shown to be always happy when Someoka gives him rice balls. Even with his carefree and aloof personality, he is one of the most dependable persons in the team, and cares for his teammates and helps gradually in making them positive. Though, when the time needs him to be serious, he does become serious and helps out in understanding the others. In the Chrono Stone series, he still retains his personality, and because of his keshin, he didn’t get brainwashed. This shows that his keshin was the result of his love for soccer, and that something like ‘mind control’ wouldn’t affect him just like the other keshin users of the Raimon team. Throughout the series, he is shown to have his personality more shown and revealed, having a lead role in some ‘comedy’ parts. An example would be that he doesn’t understand a single thing that Professor Crossword was explaining about alternate timelines. This also goes to show that he was actually a ‘bit’ of a slow learner about ‘scientific’ stuff along with Midori. Another thing notable was Nishiki is shown to have taken up more things he never expected to do, like playing an old style of a drum in which ended up with Midori getting angry at Nishiki and also him getting angry at Midori. Another thing unexpected was that Nishiki wearing make up for infiltrating the festival, which ended up as a failure. Though, another thing noticeable is that he has respect for elders, since when Daisuke (as a Chrono Stone) was shouting at Nishiki for not understanding the importance of getting Oda Nobunaga’s aura for the Mixi Max, Nishiki wasn’t shown to be angry at Daisuke, but he felt a bit discouraged though. As Shinsuke noted, he has a way of making his teammates more confident. Plot (GO) He made his debut at the end of episode 25, where he is seen returning to Japan after some time playing in the Italian League. He also sent airmail to Raimon. In Episode 26, he rides in his bicycle to go towards to the match of Hakuren and Raimon. He arrives in the match between Raimon and Hakuren and enters. He tries going to complete Double Wing but fails, then he explains that when he was in the Italian League, his position from Forward was change to Midfielder. He used his hissatsu, Acrobat Keep, to get past a defender of Hakuren. It shows that he has improved his skills as a Midfielder. Against Kidokawa Seishuu, he became a forward. He used his keshin in the Episode 30 two times and scored two goals. In Episode 31, he used Bushin Renzan to score the third goal against Kidokawa Seishuu. In Episode 35, he used his shoot hissatsu, Denrai Houtou, to score Raimon's third goal during the match against Genei Gakuen. In the Episode 37, he helped Shinsuke being a goalkeeper. He used Denrai Houtou in order to awake Shinsuke's keshin, but failed to do so. In Episode 40, he and the rest of the team went to the hospital and he was sad about Shindou can't play in finals along with Raimon. Later, he and the rest weren't focused on the training. He was also happy when he saw Coach Endou was back. and Nishiki tired after uses Keshin many times.]]In Episode 42, during the final against Seidouzan, he used his keshin. He also used Bushin Renzan and scored the second goal to Raimon. In the second half, when Seidouzan was switched out with Dragonlink, he tried to pass their field but failed due to the forwards's Keshin. In the Episode 43, he, Tsurugi and Hamano were beaten by Gomaki Tetsurou and his Majo Queen Redia W's Keshin shoot. Later, Nishiki used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's. After he realised that Tsurugi was so tired that he couldn't use Kensei Lancelot to counterattack Mito Shou's Seiei Hei Pawn W, he tried to use Sengoku Bushin Musashi to do so, but as his teammate, he was so tired that couldn't maintain it. Game In the GO game, he was trying to stop his bike that is going too fast when going down the icy hills and ends up crashing Kidou, Endou, Tsurugi, Tenma, Sangoku and Shindou during his first arrival in Snowland Stadium. Plot (Chrono Stone) said]]In Episode 1, he was seen eating rice balls and joined Karate Club in which Tenma feels like it's obvious that Nishiki also doesn‘t remember soccer either. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside with the Raimon soccerteam. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Lune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 5, he was shown to be incredibly confused by the explanation of the parallel worlds of Dr. Arno Crossword. In the match against Protocol Omega 2.0, he used Bushin Renzan but it was easily stopped by Zanou who stopped it without using any hissatsu. In Episode 6, he summoned his keshin again but failed against Beta's Keshin Ar med. In the end, he and the other keshin users were the only ones who didn't leave the Raimon team. In Episode 7, he is seen with the other Keshin users from Raimon at God Eden training to master Keshin Armed, however, he doesn't succeed in the end. Then he takes on Team A5 along with Shinsuke, Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma. In Episode 12, he is yelled at by Endou Daisuke because Nishiki suggested that they should just get the aura of Hideyoshi instead of Nobunaga. In Episode 14, he wanted to dance but Midori said that he should drum and he asked why, which the others were seen laughing. Like the others, he got arrested when Shindou failed to Mixi Max with Nobunaga. In Episode 15, he was shocked when Shindou said to Nobunaga that he will not rule in Japan. When they were seen eating, he stated why Shindou said that he was very brave to tell the truth to Nobunaga, which Shindou replies that he isn't the type of person that will believe lies, which Nishiki stated that the next time Mixi Max will work but Shindou said that it will not. He also was seen training for the match. 's soldier.]]In Episode 16, he used his Keshin and wanted to block Beta 's Shoot Command K02 but failed. In Episode 23, as the match against Terracotta started, he tried to steal the ball from one of them, but was violent tackled instead. He later tried to score a goal with Denrai Houtou, but it was blocked by Beam Kobushi. Nishiki was later dribbled by Transmove. After Shinsuke stopped Gear Drive with Buttobi Punch, he made a pass to Taiyou, who proceeds to score Raimon's second goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's Sunshine Force. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon's team. Like the other members, he was surprised to see they were on the God Eden, an island where the Fifth Sector train SEEDs. After he awoke, a man called Kibayama Douzan appeared and introduced to Raimon his team, Unlimited Shining. The two teams fought in a field near to the place where Tenma awoke and Raimon was badly beaten and lost 12-0. Later, the team met Shuu, the captain of Ancient Dark, in the forest, and they had a match with them. During the match against Zero, he used Sengoku Bushin Musashi, his keshin, and Bushin Renzan, to create a chain shoot with Hikaru's Extend Zone. It scored the second goal to Raimon. At the end of the movie, he used Noboriryu to get past the defense of Zero he then passed the ball to Tsurugi, Shindou and Tenma in order to score a goal. Then, he shook hands with Onizuka Heita. ra kaia Game Appearance Character Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 106 *'Dribbling': 135 *'Technique': 112 *'Block': 107 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 127 *'Catch': 60 *'Lucky': 98 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Acrobat Keep ' *'OF Noboriryu' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' (Mixi Max form) Keshin *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Sakamoto Ryouma' Hissatsu Tactics *' Double Wing' *' Flying Route Pass' *' 3D Reflector' Trivia *Nishiki is one of the six characters (the others being Mahoro, Taiyou, Yukiji, Beta and Roniejo) who was able to make a hat-trick (scoring three goals in a row). *In the GO game, when he arrives at Hakuren, he was not able to control his bike in the snowy slope and crashed, unlike in the anime which wasn't shown. *In the manga of Chrono Stone, he joined the tennis club, but in the anime, he joined the karate club. *He will get Mixi Maxed with Sakamoto Ryouma. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Raimon GO Category:Midfielders Category:Keshin User Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:New Inazuma Japan Category:Mixi Max User